


four

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Congratulations, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, copious amounts of sass from both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, when faced with the sister of his wife reminding him of how utterly he has failed, falls back on the only thing he knows he has left: his words.Angelica has a hell of a right hook.





	four

"Congratulations!" Angelica finished, her hands on her hips, curly hair coming loose from its pins, candlelight reflecting off the tears on her lashes.

Hamilton was silent for a long moment, not daring to look at her. There was a bit of mahogany wood showing between two papers. There was a blemish, as glossy as the rest, but darker than the wood around it. There was a metaphor in there somewhere.

"Four." He said finally, twisting his hands together. "It was four."

"Excuse me?!" Angelica whipped around, skirts swishing, ice in her gaze. "Four what?"

The urge to laugh rose painfully in Hamilton's throat, and he swallowed it down, twisting his fingers harder. "Four people. Who knew about... it. Not two."

Angelica grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. The ease of it surprised them both, he could see it in her eyes. He was thin, he hadn't been eating much. Eliza had stopped bringing him meals, stopped giving him a reason to care.

"Contradict me one more time, Alexander Hamilton." Angelica hissed, and the twisted urge to laugh rose again.

"It was four." Hamilton spit, chest heaving. "Four people. Not a few. Not two."

She hit him. Stepped back and punched him in the jaw, knocked his head against the wall, made him cry out.

"Say that again."

"Four."

 

_**crack** _

 

 __"Once more."

"Burr. Monroe. Madison. Jefferson. Four."

 

_**crack** _

 

"Again!"

"Four!"

 

_**crack** _

 

"Again!"

Silence. Hamilton slumped to his knees, curled his fingers against the floor boards.

Angelica stared down at him, ice. "Nothing left to give."

The laugh broke from his throat, collapsed into a sob, twisted into silence.

Angelica walked away.


End file.
